reflecfandomcom-20200215-history
REFLEC BEAT The Reflesia of Eternity
Official website and related pages * Official Eamusement site * Official product site * Official twitter account * Reflesia Charts * Bemaniwiki Reflesia Page Overview * The 6th iteration of the REFLEC BEAT series * The first time the series has a Japanese subtitle (悠久のリフレシア) * Full official name of the game is thus REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア The Reflesia of Eternity * The theme of the game is "Fantasy" * Internal workings of the game have been rebuilt from scratch * MAYA is responsible for the character design * In an interview, the phrase loosely translated as "...in this final version.." was mentioned, thus it is likely that Reflesia will be the final game in the REFLEC BEAT series Profile elements carried over from VOLZZA 2 * There is no data transfer from VOLZZA 2 except for your REFLEC ID, a reflesia profile is thus virtually a new profile. ** This is due to the games nature of being rebuilt from scratch, with every song getting a new chart * Songs unlocked in previous versions that are locked in Reflesia would need to be re-unlocked New Elements and Changes * Major changes to chart levels and structure due to being recharted from scratch * Changes that have a large influence on gameplay are indicated in bold and underline Game Modes • Normal Mode * Unlike Volzza 2, you are guaranteed a number of songs and will continue even if you fail a song * When playing 2 player using local matching, you will automatically be placed in Normal Mode. However, if one person picked Standard Start and the other Premium Start. One player would continue after the 3rd song while the other game would end. * There is no longer an EXTRA round. It has been replaced by the FINAL round and carries no extra features. • Reflesia Mode * Single Player mode * The primary way of unlocking in this version * "Quests" are played with the goal of defeating enemies. ** A quest is a course of 3 songs randomly selected by level and theme * Detailed information is available on the Reflesia Mode page • Class Check Mode * Course mode where you aim to acquire class rank, similar to DAN rankings in Beatmania IIDX * Class Examinations now forces the Master judgment modifier. • (Discontinued) My Course Mode * My Course Mode was not carried over from Volzza 2 Music and Chart Related * New difficulty "White Hard" has replaced "Special" ** By pressing the hard difficulty notation one more time you can switch to White Hard on supported songs ** While White Hard replaces Special difficulty, it is important to stress that Special was not intended to be a harder difficulty setting, but a new gimmicky challenge of the song. Since Volzza 2 it was finally accepted as a harder difficulty and thus warranted the name change. ** All Reflesia songs have a White Hard chart. Some old songs also have gotten a White hard. ** Some White Hard charts need to be unlocked in Reflesia Mode ** While the new Hard charts tend to stick to the format of the older games, the White Hard charts are brand new and include Reflesia's new features ** A White Hard chart is not always more difficult than the Hard chart of the same song. At times the level is the same as the Hard chart, or even lower. * The Difficulty scale has been changed to a range of 1-15 ** The range used in Volzza 2 was 1-13 ** Generally, a rule of thumb is to add 2 to the old versions difficulty. A level 12 is thus now a level 14. The range is a bit wider though, so a hard level 11 is most likely now a level 14. ** The skill rate (1-100 scale) has not changed since Volzza 2, so you can still compare the skill rate against Volzza 2 charts. * Temporary remove ALL old charts due to the recharting effort ** Because the game is rebuilt from scratch, all old songs were removed for re-charting. *** Even though its a rechart, most songs only have small fixes and compatibility fixes unsupported features. Thus most charts feel familiar. *** The same shift was made in the GFDM series, at this point in time, most songs have been transferred, but some are still not re-charted. It is worth noticing that the GFDM work also meant remapping key sound and was this a bigger endeavor. *** White Hard charts might be added to songs that did not even have a Special chart in the previous version. ** Some songs will not be transferred since the License have lapsed (6 songs have been confirmed) ** At the start of operation, most new tracks were License Tracks. With only a small amount of old songs available. ** The unlocked number of songs at the start of operation was 103. ** Some older songs are hidden as unlocks in Reflesia Mode ** The official score page stopped showing scores for the old charts on April 10, 2017 Note Related * Normal Note and Vertical Notes have a unified design * Charts of level 1 - level 4 only use Vertical Notes ** Furthermore, the Vertical Notes does not have a randomized position. ** Chart level 1 - 4 also do not have any golden notes. A reflection tutorial will show on the first play of a chart above level 4. * Big Bang Notes ** Large horizontal bar floats down the screen straight like a Vertical Note. Trigger it at the judge line by touching. ** There are two sizes, small is approx the size of 2 notes, large is approx the size of 3 notes. ** When triggered, a high volume hit sound effect sounds and the screen shakes. * Switch Hold Notes ** Like the hold note, it floats vertically down the playfield. ** It contains a yellow ON section and a purple OFF section. *** One must hold the note on the ON section and keep clear of the hold area in the OFF section. ** Currently, only appears in White Hard charts. You will get a tutorial on the Note the first time you play a chart that contains it. ** The start and end point is always an ON section. ** Unlike regular hold notes, if the ON/OFF section is short, you will not earn a KEEP judgment. * (Discontinued) Slide Notes ** This has caused mayor restructuring of Volzza charts. Many of them have been replaced with Switch Hold Notes. Basic ruleset * New Judgement - KEEP ** On hold (and switch hold) notes there now is a KEEP judgment that is earned continuously through the duration of the hold note. ** The KEEP judgment is shown amongst the other judgments on the result screen. ** The KEEP judgment is earned on a set tick by correctly touching a hold note during a hold section. *** You earn KEEP on both ON and OFF sections of a Switch Hold notes. *** If you do not correctly touch the hold note, you will get a MISS instead of a KEEP at the same tick rate **** If a Switch hold ON section ends with a miss, you will keep getting misses until the next ON section. * Speed mod changed ** Note speed is approximately the same for all songs, regardless of BPM. ** The speed mod selection has changed to a range of 1.0 - 3.0 with 0.1 increments. * Score system ** FULL COMBO BONUS, 1 MISS BONUS, 2 MISS BONUS is now called COMBO BONUS *** You can no longer select the gauge bonus like in Volzza 2 ** Point deduction due to MISS or JUST REFLEC MISS is gone. It is therefore impossible to lower the score. ** The Achievement Rate formula has also been modified. ** Details on the calculation changes are available on the Hidden Elements page. * Changes to the clear line ** The clear line is now dependant on the difficulty of the chart *** The line is at 55% for BASIC, 65% for MEDIUM, 75% for HARD and WHITE HARD * Judgment span is widened ** The span was widened to make it easier to achieve better scores. ** Along with the widening, JUST REFLEC also became easier to achieve. ** An Achievement Rate of 100% rewards you with "EXCELLENT" effect instead of "FULL COMBO". Even if not all JUST REFLEC were used. * New clear type - EXCELLENT (EXC) ** The clear types available is now NO PLAY, FAILED, CLEARED, HARD CLEARED, FULL COMBO CLEARED, EXCELLENT. ** 1 MISS CLEAR and 2 MISS CLEAR are not shown anymore, FULL COMBO + ALL JR is only shown on the official web page. ** PLAYED is now called FAILED * Rhythm sound before the start of a song ** Before the start of a song, a sound effect is played to let you know the tempo of the song. * Clear rank "S" added ** Placed above AAA+. Requires a 98%+ AR * New Judgement Mode - MASTER ** Harder judgment used in Class Check mode and in select Reflesia Mode courses ** Master judgment cannot be activated in Normal Mode Song Selection Screen * All music display ** This feature has been missing since groovin '!! Upper ** Show all charts separately in the selection ** This allows sorting BASIC, MEDIUM, HARD, and WHITE HARD at the same time ranked by skill rate * Display of detailed score moved ** To view your detailed score: hold a song jacket in the song selection. *** Only available in Normal Mode * Skill point governs level restriction ** Previously, the class rank governed by the per round level restriction. This was moved to the skill points system. Details are available on the Hidden Elements page. * Friends List ** A list of friends is represented as an RPG Party at the top of the screen *** Each friend is represented by current character selected ** By touching a friend's character you can see his matching grade and level ** By touching your own character you can change your character and check your own stats * Reorganization of music genres ** The genres represented has been reorganized into J-POP & Anime, Game, Variety, Original, Toho Arrangement, Vocaloid, and Hina Bitter Waiting for Matching Screen * Puzzle Comment restored (REFTIS discontinued) ** The puzzle comment system from groovin '!! Upper has been brought back. * Waiting for matching list restored ** Just as before Volzza, the list of current songs waiting for matching list listed on the waiting screen. It is thus possible to join another players game rather than the one you were waiting for players on.